Noble Virtue
by Aquamonkey
Summary: The Exiled Prince meets the fearsome Hawke. Rated M for language and later on.
1. The Affable Scot

Noble Virtue

The Affable Scot

Talia Hawke had had a terrible day, and now she was in Starkhaven and on her way to meet it's prince. A prince, bet he is a stupid prat with servants who do the thinking for him. Talia wasn't a nasty person, but something happened that day that really got her blood boiling. They had only just arrived there when Isabella decided to tell Varric about some fling Talia had with some rich man back in Kirkwall, and of course Varric took the bait. He told everyone, and it really was EVERYONE about this so called 'liaison'. It wasn't true, and what made Talia even angrier was people she didn't even know shouting profane words at her in the streets.

I bet princey-boy is a stuck up little arse. Argh! Maker forgive me. I need to calm down, and breathe. Breathe, right, now up these stairs. Oh no, what was the prince's name again? How do I address him? She stubbed her toe on the last stair. Ow, great, now I am limping and angry and my face is red and my hands are sweaty and...oh sweet Maker. Sebastian appeared from around the corner and Talia gulped. He's handsome, and tall and that jawline is exquisite. Sebastian must have said something to her, as he looked like he was awaiting a reply. "Sorry. Beg your pardon, but I seem to have forgotten your name, er, Sir". Sebastian laughed a little. "It's Sebastian and you don't need to call me Sir. You are Talia right?" He isn't stuck up. That voice, don't pass out Talia, you can deal with this in a respectable manner. "I am and it's nice to meet you". She shook his hand and regained her relaxed posture. "It's good to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you and your exploits".

Talia froze at that word, exploits. "Well I do try my best although I am a little worried about what has been said recently about me, you may have heard it". She scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Actually no, I have been away". She went to take a sigh of relief but Isabella had followed her, no doubt looking for a new man to be perverted towards. Talia put her head down and would not look in the prince's piercing sapphire orbs.

"Oh Hawwwkie? Oh Andraste's kinky breeches, hello there prince". Sebastian's eyebrows raised in either confusion or he was stunned at her use of words. He looked to Talia who now had her elbow on the stone banister and her hand covered her eyes. "Er, hello there, Miss?" Isabella bowed a little, and almost all of her chest was exposed. Now when he was younger, Sebastian would not have stood there. He would have picked her up and had his way right there and then. But he had grown up, he had to. "Isabella and Hawke, are you okay? You look a little flustered". Talia mumbled. "Oh, I see no possible reason for that, at all". She deliberately forced out the last two words and Isabella got the hint, bowed and walked away with a smirk on her caramel lips.

Sebastian saw that Talia was very upset. She took her hand away from her face, but still refused to look at him. She had begun to cry but there was no chance she was letting him see that, after all. She was Hawke, the rogue, brave and fierce, not Hawke, who cries and is ashamed. "Do you want to walk around the castle for a bit? It would be nice to walk these cold, lonely corridors with someone else for a change". Talia bit her lip and the crying had stopped. A little pool of tears had gathered on the banister. She wiped them away with her sleeve. "Really? Forgive me if I am flustered, something happened today and it just made me angry. I hope Andraste can forgive me". She was a devout Andrastian and that made him smile. "Aye, really. Come on". Talia looked up and followed him through a long corridor that led to an armory.

Talia's eyes lit up at the sight of the polished to perfection swords, axes and expertly crafted bows. She doubted he had polished them but she didn't care. She was in Heaven. Sebastian saw the silver glow reflected in her milk chocolate eyes and something fluttered in his chest. "These are wonderful". She couldn't stop smiling and she ached to touch the bows, pick them up and run her fingers down the string. She loved archery but her aim was bad, so she never pursued it. "I hear you are a skilled archer, we don't have anyone with that skill in my little rabble". She laughed. "Well, I have been told of your companions, and I should like to join your 'little rabble". He laughed too.

"I adore archery, but my aim is terrible". "I'll be the judge of that. Take that bow in front of you and I will take you to my shooting grounds". Talia became a bit nervous, what if she was picking up a family heirloom? Was that a joke from him and if she touched it, he'd get the guards and throw her out? He saw her hesitation. "Come on lass, I won't bite your head off for touching the bow". Talia picked up the bow and walked beside Sebastian. "Lass hmm? I'll show you lass, prince". She smirked and walked past him. He smirked too and lead her to the stairs.

Naughty Hawke was back, and with a vengeance.


	2. Vael vs Hawke

Vael vs Hawke

Talia marveled at Castle Vael's grounds, acres of lush green plants and flower beds. Not usually a 'girly girl' she did admit that she loved flowers. Sebastian led her to where he practiced his archery. "Well then Hawke, shoot the target". Talia raised an eyebrow and took an arrow. I told him I am useless at this, he is doing this to mock me. Oh prince, never mock a Hawke. Her smirk was back and she stroked the sleek wood of the bow. She took aim and actually hit the center of the target. "Not bad". Sebastian's tone was laced with a trap for a witty comeback and Talia let herself fall into it. "Is it bad that I imagined that target was someone's face and that may have impacted on my aim?" "Yes". "I shouldn't do that again right?" "No". Talia shut her eyes and looked downward. "Sorry Andraste, a little bit of evil Hawke came out then".

Vael - 1

Hawke - 0

Talia readjusted her stance and she swore she heard Sebastian laughing. "Relax, no one is going to attack you. You could break boulders on your stiff shoulders". Talia stifled a loud laugh. "I worked hard for these, training is paramount in my mind. I am tough on my body. I like to be toned, fit and ready for anything". No reply, Sebastian seemed to skip a breath and turn around. Talia inwardly laughed. Now, is he wondering what parts of me are toned and fit? Well he can't see them.

Vael - 1

Hawke - 1

"Right, that stance really needs sorting out. Relax your upper body, but tense your lower body. You need a steady stance. Keep your upper body straight". Talia did that and instantly felt less tense. Her brain did not help her though. 3 things ran through her mind:

Why is he standing very close to me?

Although, he is quite the handsome man.

Maker, no. Need to push those thoughts away.

Sebastian scanned her new stance. "That looks better. Take another shot. Don't aim in the middle, aim slightly right of that. Keep the arrow and target in your line of sight. Forget everything else, pull back the string and fire". Talia took a deep breath, focused and fired, again hitting the center of the target. Sebastian actually thought she did pretty well for someone who was apparently bad at it. He wondered if she just said she was bad due to a self-conscious issue. "Hawke, could I have that bow back?" She passed it back.

Sebastian took aim and seemed annoyed. Talia took that time to actually look at him. Perfect jawline, smooth looking tanned skin, eyes that melted her insides when he looked at her. Body that made her temperature increased. She imagined that as an experienced archer, his hands would be very strong. Her terrible mind ran those naughty thoughts throughout her body. She became uncomfortable and pulled at the armor that covered her chest, she felt warm. Sebastian shot again and again and snapped her out of heat wave. "So, where are this 'little rabble' of yours then?" She sighed. "Probably drunk so in the pub. Er, not sure if you'd like to meet them in that state". Sebastian waved her off. "Can't say I didn't warn you:

Isabella will try to hang off your waist as soon as you walk in.

Anders will probably stay quiet, Justice may flare up, hopefully not.

Fenris is usually drunk anyway so he will be dark and broody.

Avaline will be stern.

Merrill will say hello, but will go straight back to her spell book.

And Varric will try to find some dirt on you to shout about.

And that is the gang. Seriously though, watch out for Isabella. She is pretty but I think almost every man knows her in Kirkwall, intimately". Sebastian laughed. "I am in the Chantry, so I abstain from any intimate contact. I have yet to complete my full vows though". He put the bow down and they left the castle to find the others.

In the Chantry? Oh Andraste's...wash-bucket. Talia's heart began to flutter and she stopped dead in her tracks. No, no, I don't want to feel this.

Their little game had ended in a draw.


	3. The Hanged Man Games

The Hanged Man Games

Talia and Sebastian arrived at the Hanged Man Tavern and she was spot on. Almost all of her companions were drunk. She sighed and brought him over to their sofas. Isabella gave him her trademark sexy wink and Talia chose to ignore it. She clapped her hands together to get the groups attention.

"Right. This is Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven. Please be respectful". Merrill stood up and bowed to him. "Sir, I'm Merrill, pleased to meet you". Sebastian shook her hand. "You don't need to call me Sir". A collective sigh from Talia's friend's signaled their happiness at not having to say 'Sir' all the time. Merrill sat back down. Fenris, Anders. Avaline and Varric shook his hand too. Luckily Isabella had gone to get some more drinks. Talia walked to the bar to help her with carrying the drinks. "So, the prince huh? I'm impressed Hawkie, took you a while to get back here didn't it?" She laughed and raised an eyebrow. Talia fidgeted. "Actually no. I have never done anything, never even kissed anyone actually". Isabella gasped. "Why did you gasp? That sounded like you were surprised that I am a virgin". "Well you a pretty woman, so I am surprised that men haven't tried to sweep you off your feet. I could teach you about kissing". She winked and Talia just picked up the ale jugs and walked off. "Sebastian is in the Chantry, so he abstains. Sorry Izzy". Isabella huffed, like that would stop her.

Sebastian had sat on the arm of the couch. Talia passed the drinks around and sat on the seat next to him. She immediately regretted her choice of seat. Her cheeks burned a little and Varric noticed that and coughed. It snapped her back to the now. "Bad throat Varric? Maybe all that gossiping damaged it". Fenris smirked. "So, what is it like being a Prince?" Avaline inquired. "Not as brilliant as people think it is. Starkhaven is in turmoil, so I am here in Kirkwall to try and get some help with that". "I am sorry to hear about the turmoil, we will help as best we can". He smiled at Talia's reply.

A fly hovered around Talia's jug and she wafted it away. It came back again and again. "Why you incessant, troublesome little fly. Pray tell why you want this ale?" The others laughed at her hand, whizzing back and forth to rid her personal space of the fly. "Not heard that said about a fly before. Usually it's go away you little beggar". Sebastian looked down at Talia and she quickly downed some more ale to avoid his gaze. "What can I say, Hawke is rather thorough". Isabella winked at her. Talia put the jug down and looked up at the prince. "Oh wouldn't you like to know". She looked at Isabella and raised both eyebrows. She picked up the jug. Sebastian said nothing more that night. He seemed rather distracted after that little fly conversation.

The evening soon drew in, and almost everyone stumbled back to Talia's house. Apart from her and Sebastian who still was silent. Talia waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped back into reality. "So, that's my merry, scratch that, very merry crew". She laughed a little, he did too. "Aye, they certainly are merry. I take it you are off home then?" Talia nodded. "Can I accompany you on your walk home?" She nodded and gulped. Being in a fairly crowded and loud tavern with him was one thing, being in dark alleyways and streets with him alone was another. Him being in the Chantry stung her inside, even though she had only known him for almost a day.

They left the tavern and walked down the long streets of Kirkwall. "So, may I ask about you, your family and such?" Sebastian's question she knew he would ask at some point. And it didn't bother her to tell him. "Well, there is my Mother, Leandra, my younger brother Carver, my younger sister Bethany and my Uncle Gamlen. I live in a manor, and the other's all have their own rooms. Bodhan is my housekeeper, and his son Sandal lives there too. Orana helps with cleaning and cooking, and that is that. As for me, there isn't much to tell. I am a fighter, I use weapons that are meant for only men to use, so I am seen as less of a woman. Maybe I should be in floaty dresses that barely cover your modesty, and I should have men fawning all over me. But that just isn't me, I don't do prim and pretty, I do practical, just with swords instead of material things".

As Sebastian had given up everything material to be in the Chantry, he liked that she didn't bother with the material things, she wasn't fragile and vain. She was tough, and he admitted beautiful the way she was. She had the kind of beauty that doesn't need make-up or dresses or perfectly groomed hair. Hawke was a no fuss/no frills kind of woman and he was fascinated by her.

He mulled over her other companions:

Fenris - Broody and dark.

Anders - Seems smart, helps others.

Isabella - Not even going there.

Merrill - Quiet as a mouse.

Avaline - Tough, not getting on her bad side.

Varric - I hope he doesn't find out about the time I blatantly led a woman into my bedchamber whilst Father scowled at me. Although, now, I do feel bad about that.

They had reached Hawke manor. "Thanks for the company, didn't think chivalry still existed". Sebastian shook his head. "That's because it doesn't. And no problem. Now, get inside lass or you'll catch cold". Talia laughed. "Oh, so men don't get colds?" "Why? Is that an offer for you to nurse me better if you do?" Talia feigned shock. "Surely your fellow Chantry brothers would look after you if you were ill. After all, I don't do doting on anyone unless they mean a lot to me. And men moan too much when they get ill anyway". Talia playfully punched him in his arm. "Well, that is true for some of us. It was lovely to meet you Talia. Take care and goodnight. Maker watch over you". He bowed his head and left. "Goodnight Sebastian, Maker watch over you too". She entered her manor and her chest felt warm.

He called me Talia...


	4. Sink Or Swim

Sink Or Swim

One day Talia decided to take her merry band of misfits to the lake, as Summer had hit them all hard. Hours of sweltering heat in armor made them all frustrated and Talia wanted to avoid the possible arguments that may follow that. Thankfully the air was cooler around the lake so she decided to strip down to her skivvies and lie on the bank, much to Isabella's delight. She just stayed in her already skimpy white dress.

Merrill decided to go for a swim, so did Sebastian and Fenris. Anders seemed bored witless chatting with Varric, but he put up with the nosy, yet quite funny dwarf. Isabella was getting a good look at the half naked prince and Talia just shut her eyes and looked up at the baking sun. "Seriously Hawke, how can you not like him? At least look at him, Hawke". She turned Talia's head and she opened her eyes and turned beetroot red, much to Isabella's entertainment. She looked back at the pirate and bit her lip. "Who said I don't like him?" Isabella gave her a trademark wink and tried to pull Talia into the water. Talia's loud voice made everyone stare at her and she panicked.

"Isabella, one I can't swim, two I am wearing white, and three, if I wanted to be in the water I would be". Isabella shook her head. "Hawke, is there anything in life you actually do know? How will you learn unless you do it? None of us are going to let you drown". Varric laughed heartily. "Oh I don't know about that. It'd make one great story". He was swiftly elbowed in the stomach by Anders, who claimed it was Justice's anger. "Izzy, one more pull and I will leave. No means no missy". Talia sat back down and closed her eyes again.

Meanwhile Merrill seemed oblivious to her leaders annoyance, and just gracefully swam about in the water. Sebastian was doing well at not looking at Talia, considering the slight glance he had chanced her white clothes were practically see-through and he gulped, actually thankful for the cool water. He sighed when Varric got in the water and swam towards him. "So, I see choir-boy is looking at Hawke". The wistful look Sebastian gave her made Varric's eyes widen. "Wait...you actually like her don't you? Shame you can't do anything about it, Chantry brother and all". "Yes, I do like Hawke, but I wasn't planning on doing anything anyway, Chantry brother or not. So, no story for you there my friend". Varric laughed again. "Then why do you look at her? It will torture you, bet you are glad for this cool water eh?" Sebastian almost swore and Varric smirked. "Varric, bother someone else. Sorry". Varric moved away. "Better start praying harder then, you still look at her, and I thought you took Andraste as your bride. See you choir-boy". Sebastian bit his lip and turned around, whether angry or slightly horny, he could not work out.

Talia still felt too warm. Even in her thin cotton shirt and pants, it was far too warm. Maybe she should get in the water, then just wait until everyone else was out of the water before she got out. That decision was made for her as Avaline appeared behind her, and she and Isabella pulled her into the water. All of the men smirked as a helpless yelp came from Talia before her head was under the water. After a few seconds, she resurfaced with a smile on her face. She flicked back her wet, chestnut hair and that was it. Sebastian's heart felt like it would burst out, he could no longer look at her, her now see-through clothes and her stunning natural beauty. He could barely breathe and guilt washed over him, no amount of the lake's aquamarine could cleanse him of that.

Varric was right, I do care for her. But I can't...

I won't.


	5. Clouded Judgement

*Contains lyrics from Icon For Hire's song "The Grey". I do not own the song nor the lyrics. The sentences with ' at the start and end are the lyrics*

Clouded Judgement

Three years, three years of solitude for the Prince, three years of going insane. Talia had just lost her Sister, Mother, and her brother, Carver ended up in the Circle. Every part of Sebastian ached to hold her, let her know that he was there for her always. But his vows came first, never her. He relinquished his feelings towards her, Andraste was his bride. The problem with that was, Andraste had her husband forever, but he didn't have Hawke. Starkhaven was almost back to the way it was when his Father ruled. A few people still did not like him, nor want him to take back the throne. Talia had helped him, yet he could barely help himself now, the state he was in. His heart was shattered, his mind was burning, his body cried and his soul was torn, and Talia had no idea what she had done to him.

Talia sat on the edge of her bed and sobbed, loudly. She never did that. Sweet Sandal came and made her laugh, Bodhan went to shout at him, but he saw that she smiled. Everyone else stayed away, which she appreciated. It wasn't that she disliked their sympathy, but she knew that it wouldn't bring any of her family back. She really wanted Carver back, yes he annoyed her, yes he was silly, but she adored him. She never got to tell him before he left. And Sebastian, he would often see Talia praying for strength and today, despite her ragged appearance, wet hair from crying and her fragile, emotion-strained body she got up and went to the Chantry.

She walked as quietly as she could and knelt down beside the prayer altar. She clasped her hands together and voiced her thoughts. Sebastian heard her weak voice and it took every bit of strength he had not to go to her aid. He heard her cry, she never did that and it crushed him.

"Maker, Andraste, please let me have your ears for a moment. I'm scared, losing grip. My mind is falling apart, the pain is too much. I feel that life isn't worth living anymore. I would leave nothing behind, it is selfish of me to say that, for my brother is still alive. But I will never see him again. Please guide me, even if it is to a knife to end my suffering, then I will do it. I know this is unfair, me, me, me. But for once, I actually wish to care for me instead of everyone else and their feelings". Talia's words bit into Sebastian's flesh, and he hissed. Death? She has no one? Am I such a fool that...wait, I am a fool! Maker, I cannot stand to see Talia like this, but I do not wish to forsake my vows. What do I do?

Talia mopped up her tears with a sleeve and stood up. She bowed her head and left, and Elthina saw Sebastian collapse and ran to his aid. As Talia arrived back at the manor, she had decided what to do. She would leave, go back to Ferelden when all the business was done here. Everyone else would be in the Hanged Man Tavern, so she decided to go there and tell them of her plan. Not Sebastian though, she actually though he cared for her, but he obviously didn't. The Chantry vows do not stop him from saying anything, just doing anything. At least if he had said something, she would have been happy instead of miserable.

'I am standing on the edge of returning

Or just running away

I am letting myself look the other way

And the hardest part in all of this is

I don't think I know my way back home

Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here.'

Talia's intuition was proved right when she entered the Tavern. A pang of guilt swept through her body, and she steadied herself against the wall. "Everyone, I need to say something". She clapped her hands and they all shut up. "When all business is done here, I am leaving. I shall be going back to Ferelden". Talia managed to keep her voice even. "Erm, what about Sebastian? Does he know?" Merrill's innocent question made Talia snap. "He does not need to know. No one needs to tell him". Anders looked concerned. "Hawke, there's something you aren't telling us. I do not claim to understand your situation, but if we can help then we will. I at least will listen to whatever you have to say, and you know I do not judge". Talia's voice grew angry. "My situation? Nobody knows of it! You all sit here and get drunk every day. None of you deal with the crap I have to. And yes this is about me, me, me, me, me. I have had enough. I am broken and defeated and lost. If I do not leave, I will be unable to cope anymore. Sebastian does not care so why does he need to know?" Her companions looked shocked, and Avaline gestured behind her. Sebastian was standing right behind her. After somewhat regaining his composure after his mental collapse in the Chantry, he had followed her and wanted to speak with her after she had finished talking with her friends. Talia walked around him and left, escaping into the chilly night air.

Sebastian shook his head and followed her, and as he suspected, she ran back to her manor. She went to shut the front door but he pushed it open before she could. "What? Am I supposed to say sorry? Oh please forgive me Seb? Well no, I will not say it. Now go away, back to the Chantry, and away from me. I have packing to do". Sebastian's brain had trouble deciphering her words. He knew he had been foolish to keep his feelings hidden, but his vows meant everything to him. "Talia, please, just hear me out". She looked at him and gave in. "I have been in love with you these past three years. My reluctance to say something was only because I didn't wish to tell you that, then say, but I am staying in the Chantry. Please join me there". Talia scoffed. "Join you? With the taint of blood on my hands, no amount of prayer or cleansing will erase it. I can not join, nor be with a man who says 'I love you' with a but right after that. I am leaving as soon as things are in order. Goodbye Sebastian. Maker be with you".

'How cold have I become

I didn't want to

Lose you by what I'd done

Caught in the grey'.

Sebastian's gut wrenched but she was right, he did love her, but. There always would be a but unless he left the Chantry. He hadn't taken his full vows, Elthina wouldn't hate him for that, nor as she says would the Maker, or Andraste. So what was stopping him? His heart, he had never loved anyone before. Even his own parents were cold to him, being the useless, unwanted third son of the family. His brother's comforted him, but that never filled the parental love gap. He could not process her words, he wouldn't.

'I don't wanna look you in the eyes

You might call me away

I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay

And the hardest part in all of this is

I know my way back I don't want to go

And let you see all that has become of me

I should've known, I should've known

I didn't have a chance'.

Sebastian grabbed her hand as she went to walk up the stairs. He stood there, tears in his eyes and wearing his heart on his sleeve. "Talia, at least answer me this. Do you love me?" Talia gave him her most heartfelt look. "Yes, but this will never work. Goodbye Seb, this will be the last time that I speak to you again". Talia went upstairs feeling sick, she violently wretched but nothing came up. Her heart had thrown her head first into turmoil, and she wanted to rip it out.

'How cold have I become

I didn't want to

Lose you by what I'd done

Caught in the grey

It burns for a moment but

But then it numbs you

Takes you and leaves you just

Caught in the grey'.

Sebastian's knees buckled. A drunk but still aware Fenris stopped him before he hit the ground. Sebastian cried, and didn't care if Fenris nor anyone else mocked him. Fenris sat him down and put a hand on his shoulder. Anders joined them, then Isabella, Varric, Merrill and Avaline. Anders spoke up. "If you need us, we are here. Right, lets go to bed everyone". Varric patted Sebastian's shoulder. "Sebastian, try and get some rest". His head perked up. "No choir-boy?" Varric shook his head. "Nah, that was a joke and you don't look in the mood for a joke now". Varric's and the other's kindness temporarily stunned him. He motioned for everyone to come back, and they chatted long into the night.

Meanwhile, in her room, Talia's heart was being poured out, into a letter for Sebastian. She would give it to Elthina to give to him before she left.

'You tell me

In your deepest pain

In your weakest hour

In your darkest night

You are lovely'.


	6. Paper Heart

Paper Heart

Talia sobbed and threw the wet paper onto the floor. She could hear Sebastian's voice downstairs, and the part of her that wanted to hold him tore at her heart. Still, she picked up another piece of paper, the last piece. She dried her eyes and wrote what she could not say aloud:

To Sebastian

I need to explain why I acted harshly toward you but I am a coward, and cannot say it to you directly. I cannot be with someone who loves me but I cannot be with them. It is my fault, I should never have let myself care. I tried to fight my feelings, but they grew stronger as a result. You ignited a flame in me, and your voice, your personality, when I spoke with you, it kindled it. But I must blow it out.

Andraste is your bride, personified perfection. And I am a mere human who gave up on you. I cannot do this. I am leaving for Ferelden, then Lothering soon. Please take care of yourself. I hope your coronation goes splendidly and you find a worthy woman to be your Queen.

Goodbye Prince

Sincerely

Talia

Talia sealed the letter and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She figured it was the others as it was late. It wasn't, Sebastian had come to apologise. He knew she wouldn't speak with him, so he stood outside her door. "I'm sorry Hawke. I heard you are leaving. Take care". Talia heard him walk away, opened her door and passed him the letter. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms. Talia stood there, waiting for him to read the letter. He did, and inside he broke. Inside he fell apart, and he struggled to keep his emotions hidden. Talia grabbed the letter and tore it in half, a metaphor he wondered. She just ripped my heart in two. She walked past him, almost bumping into Anders, his face a mix of confusion and concern. "Sorry". She mumbled and ran out into the freezing cold. Sebastian had heard enough. He stomped past the others and their eyes widened, but they dare not question the angry prince.

Sebastian found Talia sitting by a small stream. "Sebastian, what?" She huffed. "I am not bothering anymore. So run back to the Chantry and pester me no more". Sebastian barely contained his anger. "I pester you? After you saying all of those things before that broke my heart, I repeat. I pester you?" Talia stood up and turned to him. "You broke my heart the moment you said I love you, but. Don't you dare act all innocent and sweet, just to earn my friend's sympathies. You useless prat. Ugh, do you even see what you make me do? You make me lash out, hell even silently blaspheme at times. You insolent fly, buzz off and annoy some other hopeless young woman since I hear you are good at that. Or did the Chantry books rid you of that?" Sebastian saw red, turned and punched a wall, knocking a brick out of it. "Ah, so you can't handle that, being told off. Well a Prince probably doesn't get told to go away, yet alone by a woman. Any other woman would be happy to have you in her bed chambers. Not me though. So use those royal blue eyes on another woman. I'm sure their are plenty of hapless, fragile little dolls here out at night. Prostitutes I think is the term for them, 'women of the night'. Or go to the Rose, you'll find plenty there willing to be your dirty little princess".

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what happened next, he seemed to have grabbed Talia's wrists, held them above her and put her back against a tree trunk. "Get off me, or I'll scream". Sebastian laughed, but darkly, his eyes turning a midnight blue. "So I like prostitutes do I? I am some whore loving Prince? So does that make you a whore since I love you? Oh wait, a but comes after that doesn't it? Shut up woman, actually know things before you blurt them out and claim them as truths. Stupid, stupid woman". His grip began to hurt her wrists. "Sebastian Vael, let go of me or I will stab you. I always carry a knife but I never told anyone where, so get off. NOW". Talia's anguish only seemed to fuel the blue flame burning in his eyes. "Stop it. I highly doubt a" He went to her ear. "Beautiful", then her neck. "Sinful", he then licked up her throat, and felt her breath hitch. "Woman would use her blade on me". His grip lessened and Talia swung his arms away, and backed him against the same tree stump, with her knife to his throat. "You were saying? Ranting more like. I said get off twice, you didn't, so I have every right to scream for help. Care for me to scream every other men's name I know? Oh we'll be here all night if I do". He growled at her and she returned the favour before, moving the blade up a bit and licking his throat. Then the silver returned to his Adam's apple. "I will do one thing before I hurt you". She moved up and bit his bottom lip. He snapped at her and she shook her head. "Now now Prince, you can get back to your 'ladies of the night' later, with a stab wound but I bet some of them get off on blood". She put her mouth to his ear. "Oh Anders, Fenris? Varric? I think Sebastian needs to be held down and taught a lesson. You do not mess with my heart". Sebastian risked biting her earlobe, and a tiny slit appeared on his throat. Talia pulled away but kept the knife there.

"Oh now look what you've done. And I am the stupid one? Ha!" Sebastian put a hand to the cut and a dot of blood marred his finger. Talia again walked up to him and put her mouth a few inches away from his. "Be good and the knife gets thrown at the wall you punched. Be bad and you get it in your thigh". He didn't stop her as she closed the gap between them. "Just", bit closer. "One", an inch away now. "Kiss". She'd never kissed anyone before, but when she kissed him, she knew how to do it. Soft and sweet deepened slightly. She threw the knife, missed the wall but she didn't care.

Sebastian took her in his arms and nuzzled her nose and neck, his breath warming Talia up, his mere presence igniting her inner flame again. She knew she should stop the kiss, instead she put both hands in his auburn hair and he moaned, almost mumbling it against her mouth. They stopped kissing and he sat her down against the tree trunk. His arms shielded her against the now bitterly cold wind.

"You drive me mad Talia. I...I" Talia put a finger on his lips. "No, no. I'm sorry. I am a coward, I never even knew I could be this violent too, and against a friend. No, friend doesn't cut it. I love you Sebastian. And I am willing to accept that you love being in the Chantry. Do not forsake the rest of your vows for me. I shouldn't have kissed you, and definitely not under duress, against your will". Sebastian now shushed her. "Oh it wasn't against my will lass". She laughed a little. "You drive me to a happy madness, a river of insanity, it's cool waves crash over us, envelop us with love". He smiled and tightened their hug. "I love you Talia, I have done since I saw you, beaming smile in my armory". Talia smirked. "Hmm, armory. I wonder..." She flicked his chest plate. "What is under that? Hehehe".

Both ended up in another kiss and Talia blushed. "Right, lets both get home or we will both catch cold". Both laughed and he walked her back to the manor, her smile defying the cold temperature.


End file.
